1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring electrical characteristics of an electronic circuit such as an IC in accordance with a predetermined measuring program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic circuit after design and construction is subjected to measurement of electrical characteristics conducted by a measuring apparatus. Usually, the measuring apparatus has a plurality of signal generating means and measuring means which are operated in accordance with a predetermined measuring program so as to perform measurement and test of various items.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a system for measuring electrical characteristics of an electronic circuit by means of such a measuring apparatus. Referring to this Figure, a measuring jig 3 is connected through a cable 2 to the measuring apparatus which is denoted by 1. The measuring jig 3 has an interface circuit 4 for connection to the cable 2, a peripheral circuit 5 and a socket jig 6. An IC as the electronic circuit to be measured is connected to the socket jig 6. The peripheral circuit 5 has a multiplicity of change-over switches (relays) so as to be able to simulate environmental conditions under which the IC 7 is to be used actually and to enable the IC 7 to be tested.
The measuring apparatus 1 operates in accordance with a measuring program, so that electrical signals are supplied to the IC 7 through the interface circuit 4 and the peripheral circuit 5. Outputs from the IC 7 are transmitted to the measuring apparatus 1 through the peripheral circuit 5 and the interface circuit 4 so as to be measured by the measuring apparatus 1. Thus, various tests are executed on the IC 7 in accordance with the measuring program.
The measuring program for operating the measuring apparatus 1 is formulated by a program language peculiar to the measuring apparatus 1. Hitherto, a process having the following steps has been used for forming the measuring program.